Every Pretty Woman Needs A Knight In Shining Armour
by tjw242
Summary: Stuckey finishes what he started with Viv, Edward breaks in and saves her like the shining knight we all know and love alternate ending to the movie (which sucks) (Contains: rape, language) [A Vivian/Edward Fic]


****So guys, I just re-watched You-Know-What (who else mimes along with "Big mistake.** ** _Big_** **mistake,** ** _huge_** **!"?) and wanted to add my own littles scene. I don't own any of these characters blahdyblah, full list of warnings is: rape/non-con (does that mean that rape had sex with non-con? That's a love child I'm sure only a mother could love…), swearing, violence, derogatory language and generally mature themes. Please, IF EASILY OFFENDED DO NOT READ.**

 **Enjoy(?)****

* * *

'Stop, get off! Get offa me!' Vivian screamed as Stuckey pushed her to the ground in their struggle. God, this wasn't happening, _please._

'Is that how you like it?' Stuckey growled out while managing to grab both of Vivian's hands in one of his. 'Fifty dollar whore? You like it rough, I bet!'

Vivian felt her hands begin to shake as a cold yet clammy hand wormed its way down the front of her shorts. Her cheek stung like it was on fire and was making the rest of her face numb, but she still managed one last attempt at help.

'Edwa—!' Another blow to the face. This time a flare of pain that quickly numbed told Vivian her cheek was cut, probably clipped by one of Stuckey's nails in the hit. She coughed twice before the same hand that hit her a moment ago was pressed once again to her mouth, leaving Vivian's panicked breaths to go and enter through her nose.

'Now I bet you're gonna shut up and take it like the slut you're so used to being, or Edward's gonna have to wonder why his whore left without saying goodbye, whaddya say?' Vivian's eyes widened, and the sight made Stuckey grin devilishly. In her moment of shock, he grabbed a leather belt Vivian had probably thrown onto the couch haphazardly during her packing and wrapped it securely around her wrists, binding them together.

With his hands free, Stuckey took his time undoing Vivian's blouse, and fondling the lacy bra underneath. Slowly he unclipped her shorts and dragged them down her quaking legs, taking in the sight before him.

Still with his lawyer-trademark shit-eating grin, he pulled Vivian closer and delivered one swift slap to her buttock when she tried to squirm away.

'None of that, lovely. I know you're going to enjoy this,' He tutted, and ran his hands lovingly up and down her legs, savouring the feel. He watched Edward's little whore try to hold back tears as he unbuttoned his slacks, not needing any more encouragement to get ready.

In a moment Vivian was being jolted around, wincing with every move and letting out small, traitorous sobs with every push. At one point she worked up the strength to kick out of Stuckey, but he twisted her ankle so hard she thought it might break, and stopped struggling.

'Please, don't… Stop,' Vivian managed.

'Oh, you like that?' Stuckey teased, 'Whaddid I say, bitch? See, you're taking it real good.'

Vivian sobbed and gasped for air again, telling him to stop and crying out once more for Edward, or for anyone, but Stuckey's hand was back over her mouth, effectively silencing her.

It seemed to take forever, but eventually Stuckey withdrew, and as Vivian came back to reality, the sound of the keycard jostling in the door and quiet swearing told her Edward was close. He could stop her being hurt.

Before she could even clear her throat to call out, Stuckey hit her again, harder than all the rest, and Vivian's eyesight left for a moment. She felt herself roll onto her side, her bound hands resting against the scratchy carpet.

Stuckey left Vivian's side from in front of the couch.

'Ah, Edward! I was looking all over for you, you weren't answering your phone.' Just like that, the silky smooth tone of Philip Stuckey, ace lawyer and happily married man was back. Vivian suddenly felt very nauseous and hoped she wouldn't be sick on the carpet.

'Stuckey? Yeah, I, ah… Needed some time to myself.' Vivian was glad to hear Edward didn't sound totally at ease at the moment, perhaps that meant he could believe she didn't ask for what just happened. 'Is Vivian here?'

She coughed, once, twice, and suddenly the air in the room all changed. The coughs were painful, but so was dragging her legs up to curl into a protective ball as footsteps came around the side of the couch, and stopped short of her.

Vivian had her eyes shut tight, even if the white spots had gone away by now. She didn't want to look at anyone, God. Things were so much fucking easier before all this happened.

She flinched violently as the sound of Edward swearing suddenly rang out.

'She's a whore, man! Y—' Stuckey's excuses were cut off by the sound of flesh hitting flesh and two exclamations of pain.

'My nose, man! I think you broke my fucking nose!'

'Get out.'

Vivian curled into a tighter bundle when she heard that authoritative voice of Edward's say those two words; the words of her night and daymares for the past six days. There was more yelling, but eventually the door slammed shut, and Edward's steps rushed back toward Vivian. Surprisingly, the sound of the telephone being picked up and dialled was heard.

'Barney? No, get me Barney Thompson, now… Thompson, call the cops, right now. A business partner of mine, Philip Stuckey— you know him? Is coming downstairs right now, you can't let him leave until the police get here, then he's to be arrested.' Vivian could almost feel Edward's eyes stray to where he lay still, and the question on the other end of the line.

'Assault. Thank-you.' The phone clunked home.

~ O ~

'Vivian? Vivian, can you open your eyes for me?' Edward's smooth voice filled Vivian's head, calming her, but various worrying aches soon erased the effect as she came back to consciousness.

'Edward?' She choked out, voice dry from yelling. Almost as soon as Edward's face focussed in her view, tears began rolling down her cheeks and she was crying and shaking uncontrollably, though she knew she was safe in Edward's embrace.

Once she'd calmed down, Edward reached over to the bedside table (he'd moved her to the bed when she'd passed out in the living room) to grab the iced cloth which had melted slightly from when he'd prepared it an hour ago. He gently pressed it to her cheek, which was already starting to bruise. Goddamn non-ambidextrous people.

He held her up, at times most literally, while they were in the shower, and Edward made sure to carefully scrub every inch of Vivian's body, which she whispered she was grateful for.

'What are you gonna do, fight them all off for me?' Vivian asked once they were back in bed and in each others' arms, talking about just how safe Vivian would be in the future with the past she had.

'Yes, I would.' Edward said softly, planting a small kiss on Vivian's head.

It was mostly silence after that, but that was just what Vivian needed.

* * *

 ****Geez, I'm sorry I made Viv into such a sop, but I just felt like writing a vulnerable character. If you had any thoughts, please leave me a review and tell me what you think :)**

 **Ciao,**

 **\- TJ****


End file.
